Son of Hera
by Deltroid
Summary: Sequel to my last story, "The Man With No Name". After the shocking reveal in the last tale, the mysterious visitor Loh Shim, Annabeth, and Percy are sent on a quest to the Labyrinth, with little direction, but find an extraordinary answer and even more questions. Some Athena love ahead.


**Son of Hera**

 **My apologies for the crazy late post, school stress ramped up to 11, due to exams, extended essays, college applications and general IB nonsense. Writers block didn't help either.**

 **Also, I'd please give feedback on whether you prefer one big page to scroll down, or seperate the chapters by page, like before, thanks!**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Percy

Percy watched Annabeth berating the guards to insignificance. Behind those metal doors was the son of Hera. Immediately after he was claimed, the half bloods ganged up on him. Loh Shim gave quite a fight, putting ten kids in the infirmary. But eventually he was overpowered and mobbed. Percy was horrified with the brutality they inflicted on him. They didn't just grab him, they beat him down to a pulp. There's still a pool of blood, where they savagely flogged him. Annabeth was still demanding to get in.

"How dare you not let me in! He has the protection of the gods. Did you not see the state he was in. He's going to die! Do you really want to tell the gods that you let someone, under their protection, die under your watch!"

Percy put his arm on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, they're not gonna let us in. We'll come back tomorow."

Annabeth with a look of anguish, replied

"He's not going to make it tomorrow."

"Why do you care for him so much! You do know he's HER son."

"I don't care! He's...he's not like her."

'Why are you defending him. Don't you remember what she tried to do to us. Don't you remember what HE said to us. They're the same, literally! He isn't our friend...he might even be our enemy."

"Percy, if I called anyone who said something stupid "my enemy", then I would have killed you long ago."

Percy glared at her. Why was she defending him? Especially after all that cursed goddess did to them. Especially after what he said to them. He looked at Annabeth. Her beautiful blonde curls, were all messed up from yelling. She was wearing her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt, which perfectly covered her curves and slim frame. On her neck were the beads signifying how long they've stayed. But next to it was a beautiful red coral. A gift he gave her from Poseidon's palace. Even with that furious expression, and those fearsome, stormy grey eyes, she still looked cute. Loh Shim's words really hit something raw for Percy. Even after everything they've been through, their relationship still felt so new...so fragile.

 _SCREEECH_

It came from outside. It sounded like a 20 foot motorbike just passed by. It's Ares. Oh gods, what is he doing here again. The doors blew wide open, an air of blood and steel swept by. The guards, trembling, gave the Roman salute. What walked in was not the same biker from New York. This man was much more dignified. He was in full military gear, as if he was ready to jump off a helicopter, schwarzenegger style. Mars.

"Alright, where is the poor sod"

The guards, obviously trying to get their brains to function again, stuttered

"In..in there m..my lord."

Without even unlocking, he broke open the doors. Inside was Loh Shim. Under him was a pool of blood. His face beaten so hard, it was unrecognizable. It was caked in blood and pus.

Annabeth, horrified by what she saw, immediately ran towards him. Percy, in vain, tried to stop her.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth instantly cradled his head in her arms. She tried to wipe the blood off his face.

"He needs a medic!"

The god of war, unsympathetic, dismissed her pleas

"Nonsense! What he needs to do is stand up."

Be promptly grabbed the Israeli by the neck,

"Get up Outremer"

Loh Shim spread his teeth. They were pouring with blood. He then promptly spit the red fluid in the god's face. Mars, sported a murderous glare. He swiftly punched Loh Shim in the gut, where the wound, of their previous battle, was still healing. The son of Hera, immediately fell on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Annabeth in shock, yelled

"You're going to kill him!"

Mars, ignoring her concerns, grabbed Loh Shim by his shredded shirt collar, and dragged him out of the room. Annabeth and Percy ran after them. Ares promptly threw Loh Shim outside, where a crowd amassed.

"I have come with a message from Zeus himself. This man must not be harmed, for he is to join a quest. A grand quest...no. This sad sack of meat and bones does not deserve one. But a quest nonetheless. He will be joined by two demigods."

He then turned his attention to Percy and Annabeth. "These two shall join him. These two, obviously out of some pity, care for him."

Percy bit his tongue. He couldn't care less about this guy, even if he was being mauled by lions. But Annabeth was still tending to the barely conscious victim. Percy didn't want Annabeth to go it alone. Especially with him. Surprisingly, Reyna ran forward, helping Annabeth tend to his wounds. The crowd started to murmur. Ares then casually knelt besides Loh Shim, and whispered

"If it was up to me, I'd let these guys rip you out alive. But my hands are tied, thanks to your lady friend. Be thankful, you're alive Outremer."

Loh Shim then fell unconscious. Reyna grabbed his head, just in time, so it didn't bash on the pavement. Ares, finally changing his mind, yelled

"For the love of the gods, someone get this guy a medic"

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Loh Shim was laying unconscious on a stretcher. What was this, the third time this happened. Annabeth was tending to him like a nurse, cleaning the dry blood off his face, restitching his stab wound. But he still was in pretty poor shape. Chiron was with them, he was in his wheelchair form. He had a sorrowful look on his face. Annabeth looked up at Chiron, clearly distressed,

"I don't think he's gonna make it. We gotta do something!"

Chiron promptly swung out a bottle of clear liquid. Tentatively, he opened it, as if he was disarming a bomb. He splashed a couple drops, making sure none of it got on him. Miraculously, his scars started to heal. His bruises faded back. He even started to murmur a couple syllables. Confused, Percy asked

"Chiron, what was in that?"

Chiron, with a straight face, replied

"Water"

How does water heal him? Why did he treat it so fragile, carefully making sure he doesn't drop any on himself? Questions for later. Chiron looked down at the kids,

"Children, I think we should leave our friend to heal."

"Our friend", how could Chiron say that. As a mentor to demigods for centuries, he should know what they had to endure because of Hera. She always resented demigods, seeing them as abominations of her values of marriage and family. A representation of her family's infidelity, especially her husband. But now they know she has a mistake of her own. The thought of her hypocrisy, made his blood boil.

It was dinner time. The mess hall was filled with gossip and rumors about Ares visit. The same people who gave magnanimous toasts about Loh Shim, were now joking about him choking on his own blood.

"I never really liked him. He always smoked in front of anyone, what adult does that."

"I heard he used to live on the streets, like a street rat. Probably used to get high off cough drops or something"

'He probably has all sorts of diseases, since he's a street rat"

Even though Percy didn't like the guy, he was sickened by what he was hearing. A day ago, they were fighting over who got to refill his drink, now they were acting like they've always hated him. What he hated more than Hera, was disloyalty. Percy looked at Annabeth, she hasn't touched her smoked salmon pizza.

"Annabeth, you can't possibly still be thinking of him."

"I'm worried."

"He's the bastard child of Hera. Hera! Haven't you stepped on enough cow plops, to hate anything related to her."

"That's her..not him. I dunno, something about him. He's different."

Speaking of the devil, Loh Shim arrived. While most of his wounds have healed, he still looked pretty beat up. He limped towards their table. Everyone was glaring at him. One kid spat in front of him. He looked down at the fool. His name was Matthew, he was the son of Eros. For a second, he had a look of terror, fearing he messed up. Loh Shim, smirked

"That took a lot of balls. Must mean you finally got over your bedwetting."

The kids around the table started snickering. Matthew, whose face looked as if it was dyed red, yelled at them to shut up.

When he finally reached their table, he had trouble sitting down. He reached for his cigarette, his arms trembling.

"Shit"

Annabeth, with a worried look, asked

"You need some help"

Shockingly, he harshly shot back

"I can do it myself! I'm not an old man just yet."

The rest of the hour was silent. He refused to talk, instead preferring to painfully sip his soup. At the end of the meal, it was time to give tribute to the gods. Percy saved the most succulent cheese burger for his dad. Annabeth brought out the richest slice. Loh Shim's bowl was empty.

"Where's yours sacrifice"

With a stink eye, he retorted

"My wounded gut"

Percy was getting a bit worried. He understood he was pissed, Percy would be too. But you don't mess with the gods tribute. One kid tried to cheat, by giving the hardest piece of ribs. He was swiftly turned into a cow, for three months.

"Don't mess with the gods. Be thankful they saved your butt"

Loh Shim grew furious. He slammed his fist on the table. Everyone stared at them. He then stood up, and yelled

"If the gods are so great, and I such an ungrateful ant. Let Zeus himself strike me down!"

The demigods gasped. No one has ever said something so bold and foolish and lived to tell the tale. For a couple minutes nothing happened. Pure silence.

Then all of sudden, ten bolts of lightning shot around Loh Shim in a circle. A couple screamed, some dropped their tribute. Terror shot through Percy's mind. Loh Shim was covered in smoke and ash. One would expect him to dash for the nearest piece of meat, and throw it in the hearth. But not Loh Shim. He just took out a marlboro, giving that infuriating smirk, and quipped

"He did not strike me down"

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The next day the Greeks and the Romans gathered at the forum. The Romans were wearing their traditional togas, while the Greeks were wearing a mish mash of t shirts and tanktops. Reyna and Frank stood at the center. Reyna put her hand up, the forum went silent.

"Demigods, I just received details on our hero's quest."

Everyone stared at the three "heroes". Many were glaring.

"You are to travel to travel to San Francisco…"

The crowd grew confused. Why did Reyna just stop?

"Um, that's about it. The Romans are to escort the trio to San Francisco, and it just ends there."

Great, not only were they stuck in a quest with the most unpopular man in both camps, it was a throwaway quest. Loh Shim didn't seem to think so. His face was dead serious.

The Romans ferried us all the way to the city boundaries, before kicking them out. Reyna, with a look of worry, whispered a couple words to Annabeth. He couldn't decipher what they were saying. Loh Shim walked out, he was reading "Das Kapital". The second they got off, the van speeded away, as if they were trying to outrun someone...something. Percy spoke first,

"Well, what do we do?"

Nonchalantly, Loh Shim quipped,

"We go to San Francisco….and that's about it."

Percy wanted to argue, but he didn't really have a counterpoint. This did seem like a throwaway quest. But why would the gods force them to muck around San Francisco. Well at least he and Annabeth have an excuse to have a lunch date in the Golden City.

The trio decided to have lunch at a local pizza shop. They ordered what they thought was a pepperoni pizza. Inside was broccoli, anchovies, barbecue chicken...and a little sprinkle of pepperoni. Percy with a grim look on his face, complained

"I hate Californian pizza"

Annabeth chided him

"You haven't even tried it. You got to get out of that New Yorker mindset. Open your horizons up a little."

Percy took an excruciatingly slow bite, and immediately had a nauseous look on his face. While chomping on another bite, he critiqued

"This tastes like vegan cardboard"

Annabeth, rolling her eyes, retorted

"Then why are you keep eating it"

"I'm hungry"

Annabeth leaned over, and gave Percy a kiss on his greasy lips.

"You're such a neanderthal"

Percy, with a big grin on his face, replied

"A neanderthal that managed to grab a blonde princess"

Annabeth playfully shoved Percy in jest. During this whole scene, Loh Shim looked up at them with deference. Percy, in defiance, asked

"Does our love offend your nihilism"

Loh Shim, crushing his cigarette on the ashtray, smirked

"I never said I was a nihilist. But I'm indifferent to your romance. Relationships are just an evolutionary construct to maintain community survival against predators. Never anything more"

Percy was getting angry again. What is this guy's deal? Why does he have to try taking away their love? Why can't he just be happy for them, like everyone else. Annabeth, also getting worked up, shot back

"You know, you can be a real ass!"

Loh Shim sneered,

"You just figured that out now"

Before the argument can go on any longer, Percy spotted an odd sign, near the back door. It was a crudely carved triangle, with a couple words below it. "Delta". You don't see that everyday. Annabeth spotted that too. Loh Shim, confused, asked

"What's going on? What are you looking at?"

It's the Greek Delta. The symbol of Daedalus. The last time we saw that, was from the labyrinth," answered Annabeth.

"Labyrinth. You mean the maze, with the minotaur. Isn't that in Crete?

"Well originally. But when the Greek gods moved to the Americas, so did everything else, including the labyrinth."

"So I'm guessing this is our 'quest'".

"Well only one way to find out"

Annabeth opened the door.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Annabeth

The labyrinth brought back a lot of flashbacks: Kampe, Geryon...Luke. A lot of painful memories were buried here. She looked at Percy, his face said that he had the same feelings. They held each other's hands tightly. Loh Shim had a grim look.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place."

"A lot of half bloods got lost here. By the time they find their way out, centuries have passed", warned Annabeth.

"Just perfect"

The hallways seem to go on forever. Her words about centuries passing, frightened herself. What if, by the time they find an exit, 200 years just passed. Everyone they knew, her parents, her friends in camp, her classmates, would all be dead. Because Annabeth was able to think too deeply about that chilling thought, the floor broke loose. Percy and Loh Shim called out in worry

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth got up. Every bone in her body hurt. Just her luck, she's the one to fall down a unbalanced floor. Percy shouted down,

"Don't worry Annabeth, we see a way down! Just stay where you are, and don't die!"

"Don't die" That'll be easy. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared. Out emerged was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a stunning black. She was wearing a rose pink Greek dress. On her head was a silver crown. Hera. Usually she was either disturbingly graceful or sneering at demigods. But here, she was paranoid. Constantly looking left and right, with a sense of dread on her face. She crouched down to Annabeth,

"Annabeth, I don't have much time"

Annabeth, grinded her teeth. Hera has made her life a living hell. She can't walk one meter, without having to look down for cow plops.

"Hera, what do you want. This would be a fine time to lecture me, especially with you SON right above you. So much for 'goddess of family and loyalty'"

Hera, bit her tongue.

"Annabeth, it's not what you think. Things are more complicated than that, more than you can ever imagine with your small mortal minds."

Annabeth decided to ignore Hera describing her brain as "small", but was confused by her words of being more complicated than she can ever imagine. How can things be more complicated than Hera having a bastard son.

"Annabeth, the very sight of you must kill Loh Shmi. But I promise you, he does care for you, more than you truly know. That was always his weakness. I never understood it. He doesn't show it, but your words matter to him."

Hera then grit her teeth,

"Just like her. I know it's difficult, and it may seem like a punishment. But...but please protect my son. He would die for you, and even your boyfriend. You truly mean the world to him. Don't take that away just yet. For once…"

She started to crack up,

"for once, I'd like him to live a little bit longer."

Shouts were heard beyond the halls. Percy and Loh Shim have found them. Hera, hearing the two, said four more words, before vanishing

"Don't abandon him Annabeth"

Percy and Loh Shim caught up with Annabeth. Percy asked,

"Annabeth, are you okay!? Did anything happen?"

"No, luckily nothing came by", she lied.

Hera's words were still ringing through her ears. What did she mean it kills him to see her. What did she do? Would Loh Shim really die for her and Percy? They barely knew each other. And who "her". Why did Hera say that with such bitterness. What did she mean by "living a bit longer", is Loh Shim's clock shorter than theirs. He does get sent to the emergency room quite a lot. She also noticed Hera call him "Loh Shmi", a name a mother might use when doting on a baby. Annabeth always assumed the goddess viewed her son as a mistake. There's no other explanation for why she refused to claim him for so long. It's actually quite a miracle he survived this long.

Before she can think any deeper about the meeting, she heard a rumble. The ground began to shake, with an increasing frequency. Loh Shim,getting anxious, regrettably asked

"What is that"

But Annabeth knew what it was. They were in the labyrinth after all, and we all know what lives in it. A great howl riveted through the halls. Clamps of six foot hoofs followed. Annabeth yelled,

"Run!"

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Percy

The trio were running at max speed, yet the howls of the minotaur kept getting louder. The clamps of the monsters bronze hooves turned from a distant clap to an earth shattering quake.

'It's gonna catch up to us, we need a plan!"

Annabeth, glanced at the walls.

"Find a door!"

A mile in, they found an unassuming block of wood. It had the numbers 241, next to it was a bronze knob. A door. But when they reached their escape, the halls went silent. Percy, regrettably asked,

"Did we lose him"

A second later, Percy's question was minotaur slammed through the hallways. Loh shim was knocked out. Horrifyingly the bullen monstrosity slammed straight through Annabeth. She instantly went down flat. Percy's heart dropped flat,

"Annabeth!"

His pain was replaced with unquenched fury. He would kill the minotaur, even if it cost him his life. He unsheathed riptide, and charged minotaur, ready for more demigod meat, digged his hooves for another charge. The minotaur blasted through like a cannonball. In a split second, Percy narrowly dodged the speeding mythological mass. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge the long dagger sharp horns. A fire was felt on Percy's ribs. When he put his hand over it, it was bright red. He looked at the minotaur, it was dripping with gold ichor. He managed to get a hit. But it just made the minotaur even more pissed. It's eyes were literally steaming with rage. Percy was trapped in the corner, he braced for another charge.

But before, he could make his last stand, Loh Shim got up. He looked down at Annabeth. Her body was still. Fearing the worst, he saw a bloodcurdling rage through his eyes. When he planted his feet on the ground, he noticed an acoustic sound. His eyes went wide, as if he just made a major revelation. He unsheathed his sword. With it's bizarre stone texture, he slammed it into the ground.

All of a sudden the floor started to crack. The field started to rumble, the ceiling was raining with dust. The floor is hollow. He's trying to collapse the ground. The small cracks around the sword grew larger, before spreading a major split between Annabeth and the dueling trio. The floor and the door broke down.

Percy, Loh Shim and the minotaur were plunging down the chasm they just created. The minotaur eventually fell out of site, forever lost in the black hole. Annabeth was still above, lying still. Even while descending down an endless pit, she was all he could think about. Loh Shim, ever so more in the moment, was edging towards the ever disappearing door. He immediately grabbed Percy, and dived for their only chance of survival.

Percy and Loh Shim tumbled through the door. When he opened his eyes, he saw a toy robot and a stuffed bear. Next to it was a felt couch, a plasma screen tv, and a coffee table. On top of the table was a litter of dusty, bible thick books Percy looked closer at the title, "Failure from the start. The chronology of the Battle of Ypres." Ypres...wait. Percy looked up. He saw two scared Asian American toddlers and a pretty Asian Woman with red highlights. He remembered them from last year. Gods, he's in Annabeth's house. Percy was covered in blood. Loh Shim was not much better, he was caked with dust and cement, his face looked like a battered man in black face. This was quite literally the worst time to be meeting his girlfriend's family. Mrs. Chase broke the ice,

"Percy! Dear god, boys get the first aid kit! Frederick come down, NOW!"

Mrs. Chase healed Percy and Loh Shim quite quickly. The wound was clotted, and Loh Shim got a wet towel to wipe his ash blasted face.

"Thanks Mrs. Chase"

Mrs. Chase responded with a motherly smile, wiping with a rag on Percy's forehead. Annabeth's dad finally arrived downstairs.

'All right, what's the commotion. Did demigods break open the doo…"

Mr. Chase went silent. But he wasn't looking at Percy, he was looking at Loh Shim, who was still wiping the soot off his beaten face. Mr. Chase went cold, his body shaking, as if he just met a man he long thought dead. Mrs. Chase, seeing the absence of her step daughter asked,

"Where's Annabeth. Did she not come with you on this time?"

Percy and Loh Shim, still recovering from the minotaur's attack, felt as if they were struck by lightning,

"Annabeth!"

Mr. Chase eyes went from shock to bloodshot rage. He then lunged at Loh Shim, grabbing him by the neck,

"What have you done to her!"

Mrs. Chase tried to break Loh Shim free of her husband's iron grip.

'Frederick! Are you mad!"

"You damn hebrew, where's my daughter!"

Loh Shim, gasping for air, responded

"She's in the labyrinth. We got ambushed by the minotaur. Let me go, so we can save her!"

To Percy's shock, Loh Shim punched Annabeth's dad in the face. Frederick went down flat. Annabeth's step mom immediately ran towards him.

"Frederick!"

Loh Shim, stumbling from the recently lost oxygen, asked

"How do you know Annabeth"

Mrs. Chase, tending towards a downed Mr. Chase, yelled back

"We're her parents!"

Loh Shim, with a look of surprise, asked Percy

"Annabeth is Asian?"

Mrs. Chase, annoyed, retorted

"I'm her step mom, you illiterate oaf!"

Percy, frustrated by the distraction, reminded them

"We have to find Annabeth. She's still down there!"

"The boy is right. We must go down asap"

Frederick, still recovering from the blow, responded

"Wait. If you're leaving, leave armed."

He then motioned for them to come upstairs. His office was surrounded with books. So many, they left little space to move. The trio had to awkwardly stand next to each other like sardines. He opened a closet, inside was a rack of celestial bronze weapons. Percy was taken aback, he did not expect a cache of weapons in a house office. He took out a crudely forged bronze tube with a trigger. Loh Shim, with a look of bewilderment asked

"Is that a-"

"Celestial bronze zip gun. Yes it is. It has a rate of fire of a 100 rounds per minute"

Percy was blown away. He knew Annabeth's dad liked tinkering with celestial bronze, but to make a bronze machine gun, was totally on another level. Mr. Chase then looked at Percy, and asked

"Percy, can I have a minute alone with your friend"

Percy was abashed. Why did he want to be alone with Loh Shim. He then remembered the incident downstairs. They knew each other, but how? Percy left the room. But when they weren't looking, he eavesdropped behind the walls.

"Do you remember me"

Loh Shim, taken aback, answered

"No, I don't know you"

"Frederick Chase, the little Egyptian girl, Yom Kippur. Does any of that ring a bell"

"N..no. I'm sorry, those words mean nothing to me"

"Of course. It's fine. I'm sorry for um..strangling you. Please, protect my daughter."

"I'll protect her above my life'

'Before you go, I want to give you this. I know you say you don't remember me, but maybe this might change that."

Percy, stealthily peered over. Mr. Chase gave Loh Shim a pair of dog tags. They had no name, just like Loh Shim's.

"I know of a passage down, right of the corner. It's in the alleyway."

"How do you know?"

"I have a trouble of getting too curious."

When they reached the door, Annabeth's step mom ran towards them. With a worried look, she pleaded

"Please bring my daughter back safe"

Percy reassured her

"I'll not leave without her"

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Percy and Loh Shim trekked through the labyrinth without any clue of where Annabeth is.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"The labyrinth has a way of getting you to your destination", Percy answered.

"You act like this place is alive"

"It is"

Loh Shim stayed silent. Along the way, Percy spotted a crude triangle around a trapped corner. Loh Shim didn't notice it. Percy took a mental note of it later, he decides not to tell Loh Shim about it. Past the end of the hall was a crumbling golem.

Loh Shim suddenly stopped, he looked straight at Percy

He took out a pair of nameless dog tags, and gave them to Percy.

"We've had our differences, but we have a common goal"

Loh Shim pauses for a moment, still contemplating before partially revealing the nature of the tags

"I don't know what they mean, but they represent an answer I must find. I lend this to you as a sign of trust"

Percy was taken aback by Loh Shim's actions. Why would he give up something so vulnerable..and what answer?"

Suddenly they hear a couple footsteps, and immediately cling to the walls.

"Hurry with axes, the demigod and him could be here any minute to rescue their friend"

Percy peered out, they were 12 foot hairy monsters, with ugly faces. They looked almost like yetis. Percy knew they were speaking of them, but which one of them was "him". They knew Annabeth must be the friend they were talking about. The duo followed the grotesque beasts.

 **Annabeth**

 _The streets were littered with shacks and fading apartments. She was in a ghetto. It was hot and humid, almost as if they were in a desert. She looked below a palm tree. A group of kids were crowding around. She looked closer. They were crowding around a fight. Two kids were in the center. One was a large and burly, obviously older. The other kid was wimpish and short, he had a look of both unadulterated anger and terror. The bigger kid landed a hard punch to the squirmer one's cheek. He went down instantly. The victor then repeatedly started kicking the loser in the gut. Immediately the other kids joined in the savagery._

 _Annabeth was horrified by what she saw. Before she could intervene, someone else did it for her. A little girl, she had ivory white skin obsidian black hair. She yelled at them,_

" _Leave him alone or I'll make you leave!"_

 _The bully looked down at her. He was at least two heads taller. To Annabeth's surprise, his face went from a cruel grin to that of trembling doubt. He signalled his gang,and they promptly left the scene._

 _The boy was still shielding his head. His face was covered in tears, snot and blood. The girl lent out her hand. She wiped the muck off his face._

" _Barbarians, they remind me of my brothers. What's your name?"_

 _The boy still sniffling, answered_

" _I don't have a name,that's why those kids ways pick on me….what about you?"_

" _My name doesn't matter. Just know you got a friend in me. I can tell (while winking and wagging her finger) you'll be doing great things in the future."_

 _Wiping his face, he retorts,_

" _How do you know that"_

 _Her face hardened,_

" _Hey I just saved your butt. You're questioning me now"_

 _The boy was still tending his own forehead. The girl gently pushed his hand away, There was a bad gash on his forehead. She leaned forward, and kissed his wound. The boy's eyes went wide. The girl rolled her eyes._

" _Don't think too deep about it"_

 _Annabeth noticed something off with her eyes. They didn't match her small, toddler body. They gave off such a fearsome vibe, she could understand why the bully backed down. They were the color of hurricanes. They were stormy grey. Just like hers. Athena._

Annabeth woke up. She couldn't move. She looked down, she was tied to a chair. In front of her were the most grotesque creatures she's ever seen. They were 12 foot hairy beasts. Their face was covered in an uncountable and constantly growing amount of boils and warts. They looked at her,

"The girl's woken up"

"Ignore her, she's just bait. Bait for him"

"Him", who's him. Loh Shim. Then her brain just hit her. The dream. That was a flashback of Loh Shim's first encounter with her mother. But she didn't know they met like that. Why did she take that form. She saw the way his face changed when Athena kissed his forehead. Before she could think too deeply, the wall blasted open. Out came Loh Shim and Percy. The grotesque beasts had a look of shock and bewilderment. This was obviously not part of the plan. One yelled orders,

"Trolls raises weapons!"

Trolls, they aren't Greek or Roman. She can't remember what mythos they came from. Why are they there. Why are they a thing. All of a sudden, Loh Shim swung out a bronze tube with a handle. He squeezed the trigger, a storm of bullets razed the room. Screams of trolls covered the thunder of bullets and the clanging of fallen steel. Smoke clouded the claustrophobic room. Percy ran forward and promptly untied her,

"Annabeth are you alright, what happened!"

"I dunno. After that minotaur attack, I blacked out. When I woke up, here I was tied up by those things"

A cough went out across the room. A troll had survived the massacre. Loh Shim briskly ran up to the survivor, and put his sword on the troll's throat.

"Why are you here, what trap were you laying down, and for who!"

The troll gagging on the tip of the sword, answered

"(gag) We were laying a trap for YOU!"

"What"

Taken aback, Loh Shim tries to counter,

"Then why did you capture Annabeth!"

"Bait (gag) we saw the Greeks were with you, (cough) they mean nothing to us"

Loh Shim swiftly stuck his sword in the troll's throat. After a cry of pain, the monster shattered into dust.

"The sounds came that way!"

"Curses! They must have slipped through the ambush!"

Annabeth cursed, they heard the break in.

They were running for their lives, the trolls were right on their tails.

 _Sswiiishhh_

An arrow shot past Percy, inches away from his head. Shit, they were catching up to them. Percy yelled,

We can't outrun them forever!"

The sounds of clanging steel, growl and tromping just kept getting louder. Annabeth shouted out,

"We got to find a way out!"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at herself. She was limping, her arms were clutching her gut. She was still recovering from the minotaur wound. She tried to reassure Percy,

"Don't worry, I'm fine"

Percy saw a decaying statue of a horrid creature.

"Through here! I have a plan!",

Annabeth asked,

"What's the plan!"

"Just trust me!"

The gang ran into a corner. They were trapped. The shadows of the trolls were getting larger. Annabeth and Loh Shim swung out their weapons. Loh Shim, with his stone bladed sword out, asked

"I hope your plan doesn't involve us fighting through that"

"Nope, just you"

In a flash, Percy grabbed Annabeth, and ran through the poorly revealed door. Annabeth, too shocked to struggle, screamed

"Loh Shim!"

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Percy

Annabeth was still banging at the walls, screaming Loh Shim's name. Percy tried to break the news to Annabeth,

"Annabeth, it's over"

She glared at him, with her stormy grey eyes. Her face was flooded with tears. She looked as if she wanted to tear Percy limb from limb.

"How could you!"

"I was doing what we had to do to survive! You heard it, they're only after HIM! If we stay with him, we most surely will die"

"He saved our lives! Don't you remember New York, don't you remember twenty minutes ago!"

"Don't you remember the minotaur! That thing doesn't just appear to random demigods. He was sent! Sent for HIM! Trolls don't just appear in the labyrinth...he's bringing things that shouldn't be. If we stayed with him, we wouldn't be here alive."

"When I met you, you said you would sacrifice the world to save a friend. What happened to man"

"I'm thinking of what's best for us"

"What about Loh Shim!"

"You can mourn for him all you want, you can hate me for the rest of your life, but if we want to get out here alive, we have to move"

Annabeth, still agonizing over their betrayal, begrudgingly followed Percy. They trekked through the maze for another hour. Percy complained,

"When are we ever gonna find a way out of this cursed trap"

He looked over at Annabeth, tears were still streaming down her eyes. Percy, starting to feel the guilt of abandonment, tried to console Annabeth,

"He could have gotten out alive. He's done it before. You heard him, he wanted to be left alone, your safety was the most important thing to him"

"You guys met my dad"

"Yes"

"What did he say"

"To protect you"

"Did Loh Shim say anything to him?"

Percy decided to leave out the conversation about Loh Shim's possible relationship with Frederick.

"He...(looking down)..he said, he'd protect you above his life"

Annabeth broke down. Sobbing she cried out,

"And we made sure he kept his word!"

Percy knelt down, and tried to put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. In rage, she pushed him away.

"Annabeth, he said your life was more important than his. If we stayed there, we would have been killed by those trolls. Do you think we would have honored Loh Shim then?"

Annabeth, was still kneeling on the floor. Percy tried one more time,

"We're safe now. That is what Loh Shim wished for."

In cruel irony, a javelin swooshed past them, dividing them apart. In front of them was an army of trolls.

"Nowhere to go demigods. Fork over the Outremer, and your lives shall be spared"

Outremer, Loh Shim. That crazy bastard must have fought his way out of that trap. He wasn't sure what's more frightening, the army of trolls in front of them or a vengeful son of Hera. Before he could respond, an earth shattering stomping vibrated through the halls. One of the trolls yelled,

"What in Jotunn is that!"

A horrifying bellow followed it. Percy's heart sunk, he knew what it was. Percy grabbed hold of Annabeth's arm, and yelled

"Run!"

The duo made a good head start from the trolls. Their screams, intermixed with snapping metal and shrill bleats, could be heard miles away. Percy hoped the trolls would provide enough time for Percy and Annabeth to outrun the minotaur. But why was the minotaur chasing them. If Loh Shim did escape, why aren't they chasing him. The troll said "they meant nothing to them".

Percy found another triangle, another door. The couple quickly pushed through. They were in a cul de sac. Inside was a coffin. Something about it attracted Percy. He slowly walked towards it. Annabeth asked,

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but something about it. I..I think this is why we came. He felt a deep presence in the coffin, something he felt should be locked away forever. Ignoring his gut feeling, he opened the rotting door. Inside was a crumbling skeleton. His jacket, was near see through, colored a faded green. The power seemed to be coming from what the skeleton was clutching. Tentatively, Percy ripped open the bony hands. It was a photo. It was one of those old fashioned ones, grainy and black and white. It showed a couple dancing. The man seemed to be having the time of his life, a moment he wished would never end. The woman was more regal, stunningly beautiful. Something about them felt eerily similar. Percy looked closer. The man was in military uniform, a ranger patch on his arm. But it was his face that caught his attention. Percy felt a deep chill through his spine. The man's left eye was covered by a bandana. Loh Shim. Annabeth, worried, asked

"Percy, what's wrong"

Annabeth peered over the photo, she immediately froze. M..mom. While a bit difficult to tell, the woman's eyes stood out. They had a fearsome look, very much matching her regal style. It was as if they held a storm, stormy eyes just like Annabeth. Athena. Why was Athena dancing with Loh Shim...and when. He looked at Athena, her eyes grew wide, she looked the like the cogs in her brain perfectly matched. Her face then turned pale, as if she was deathly afraid of the answer.

All of a sudden a ear ripping bark was heard. In front of them was a 20 foot mistake of nature. He had the head of a bull, the torso of a overdrugged body builder, and two raggedy whooves, each the size of a full grown man. Percy swung out riptide, but he doubted he could take on the minotaur again. Before they could find out, a terrible flash of lightning ripped through the minotaur. The ceiling blasted open. Above them were three was Zeus, Ares and Nike. Zeus was gripping his famed lightning bolt. The same lightning bolt he accused Percy of stealing. He looked down at them with those terrifying electric eyes.

Annabeth immediately kneeled down, Percy awkwardly followed.

"My lord"

Zeus looked down at them, as if they were puny ants. He, in a bellowing voice, announced

"Normally, we gods do not intervene in quests. But special circumstances require special actions."

Percy confused asked,

"Special circumstances?"

Zeus, then looked over at Ares,

"Bring the accused"

Ares, swung out a cruel grin. He was holding chain. When he swung it out Loh Shim appeared. Percy was horrified by what he saw. His face was not just caked, but coated with blood. His clothes were covered in slash and stab wounds. The chains were ripping through his hands. Annabeth rapidly ran towards him. Nike stopped her midway. Forgetting her previous regal courtesies, she demanded to be let through

"Are you mad! He's going to die!"

Zeus drew a terrifying glare. He looked as if he was visually trying to say, "careful what you say, I can wipe you out with a snap"

"He's accused of conspiring to kill two respected demigods...you two"

 _ **Chapter 8**_

They were at Mt. Olympus, awaiting the trial of the man he just betrayed, being accused of treason. The whole room was a blast of gold, jasper, and lapis, all on a pure marble base. The beauty of the room did not reflect the ugliness about to come. The gods were all seated in a U, the same order as the cabins in camp. In front was the chief god himself, Zeus. Like always, he had a grim look of fierce determination, as if he bloodily fought his way to the seat of power, and was preparing to do it again to keep it. Next to him, was Hera. Unlike their previous meetings, she was trembling. Her face was so pale, she was almost transparent. Percy's father was at the right of them. Usually he had an easy going, casual look. But now he had the same look as Zeus, cruel determination. Farther right was Athena. Unlike her previous visit, she was sitting straight and regal, like a queen. Annabeth was standing next to Percy, still angry, she refused to even look at him.

Once all the gods gathered, Zeus summons an elaborately decorated staff. He swiftly pounds it on the ground, to gather everyone's attention. The hall goes silent. In an authoritative voice, he orders,

"Bring out the defendant!"

Out came Loh Shim. Most of the blood was wiped off, but the scars from the battle were still there. His mouth was missing a couple of teeth. His hands and feet were chained together in celestial bronze shackles. He limped forward.

"Bring out the attorneys!"

Out came was quite a sight. At first glance, he looked like a high paying attorney, maybe somebody's more successful brother or uncle. The only difference was he had two heads. Janus, the god of beginning, choices...and doorways.

"I, Janus, the god who sees both ways, will represent the prosecution-"

"And the defense"

Percy never trusted Janus. Like his title, he always shaked hands with both sides.

"You honor, at 7:30, Loh Shim was graciously assigned to a quest, he was to be accompanied by two HIGHLY esteemed demigods. One the son of the big three and the other the daughter of the beautiful, all knowing, wisdom goddess herself"

Janus elaborately gestured towards Athena. Stone faced she rebuffs,

"Get on with it Janus"

"At 11:30, Loh Shim led the two demigods into the labyrinth. Now why do you ask, would Loh Shim lead two demigods in one of the most hostile territories in the world. Especially knowing that, all the monsters would be after him specifically"

The last sentence really hit Percy. He never figured out why all the monsters there were so hellbent on getting Loh Shim. Sure he was the son of Hera, but why did that matter to them. There had to be something else"

"Why would an outsider lure two demigods in the labyrinth. There's only one solution. To lure them to their deaths!"

"Objection!", yelled Janus's other head

"What proof do you have that Loh Shim lured the demigods with the purpose to kill them"

Janus's front head then looked down at Percy. His face sent an unwelcoming chill.

"Percy, can you empty your pockets"

Confused, Percy rummaged through his pockets, the only thing inside was the dog tags Loh Shim gave him. Janus swiftly snatched them from Percy's grip.

"Here is the proof needed! When the demigods found out they were only after him, Loh Shim tricked the demigods to carry Lih Shim's dog tags, and thus his scent. He promised to divert the demons, so the demigods could escape. He trapped them in a corner, and escaped through a secret door, he found before. He abandoned the demigods to be ravaged by every monster in the maze"

Annabeth objected,

"Hold in, but that can't be Loh Shim's tags, he's already wearing them on his neck!"

Janus grimaced.

"Bring out the hellhound!"

Out came an eternal cloud of gunpowder and charcoal, with four legs, pointed ears, and a blood red tongue. Janus then lowered the tags towards the slathering beast's nose. He gave a couple sniffs. Immediately he started viciously barking towards Loh Shim. Janus, with a punchable smirk, boasted

"Point made"

Janu's other head "objected",

"Hold on, but what motive would Loh Shim have to betray two highly distinguished demigods, respectively the son of Poseidon and Athena."

"Oh that's the exact reason why the Outremer betrayed them. Loh Shim betrayed the demigods, especially the great Annabeth Chase, because she was the daughter of Athena."

The crowd started to murmur. Janus sprung out the grainy photo of the couple dancing.

"A photo of young love. The first time Loh Shim met the wisdom goddess was when he was a mere child, saved from the savage bullying of his peers in Israel."

Percy glanced at Annabeth, her face went pale.

"Ever since then he was madly in love with Athena. When he discovered she was not only a goddess, but had also sired several children...he could not take it. He planned to lure them in the labyrinth, trap them with his scent, and let them be devoured by the beasts within!"

The whole room roared in outrage. Zeus, stone faced, banged his staff,

"Order!"

Loh Shim's "defense attorney" agreed,

"Well I can't argue with that"

Annabeth still pale from the accusation, fiercely countered

"Hold on this whole time, we've allowed tweedle dee and tweedle dum speak. What about Loh Shim, the DEFENDANT"

Janus replied,

"Of course, it only makes sense to have the accused speak for himself"

He turned to the wholly silent Loh Shim, he was still bloody and trembling from the beating he got, but his skin turned deathly pale, as if they discovered a long hidden secret.

"Now Mr. Shim, can I call you Mr. Shim"

"No"

"Mr. Shim, do you love the woman right in front of you"

A silence hit the room.

"Yes"

The room went again in uproar. Zeus banged his staff again,

"Order! Order in the room!"

Loh Shim struggled to get the next words out,

"I..I've loved her ever since our first meeting in those ghettos in Jerusalem. She was my guardian angel. In my meaningless existence, she was the only person I ever truly loved.

Annabeth dropped down to her knees.

"I've gone through a lot of bullshit. I lost my eye, my home, my integrity, but seeing her with… with children was the greatest pain I ever had to bear. Heroism only gets you so far."

Loh Shim looks straight at Annabeth and Percy, sending chills down their spine

"It's my fault, you got stuck here...it's my fault you got hurt. I'm a liability to your safety"

Janus, nonchalantly asked,

"Do you still love her?"

After a brief silence, he answered

"Yes"

A tear dropped from Loh Shim's eye, Percy's heart went stiff. Loh Shim always maintained an image of machismo, he's never seen Loh shim so vulnerable before.

Janus then turned to Athena,

"My goddess, do you love this man"

Athena, even after Loh Shim's confession, was still stone faced and regal, coldly answered

"No"

Zeus stood up. A great wind blew past him, as if to say a mountain just stood up.

"Well that settles it"

A great spark flew out of his hand. What came out was the king of lightning bolts. Pure purple in the inside, while flashes of white were sparking out.

"Outremer, you are found guilty of treason, founded on jealousy of a goddess. How do you plead!"

Loh Shim, still trembling from opening up, stands tall, and yells back

"Guilty!"

Percy's heart dropped. Why did Loh Shim plead guilty.

"Very well, you shall be sent to the deepest depths of Tartarus, your soul to be at the mercy of the darkness herself."

Percy glanced down at Annabeth, Tears were streaming down her face, Annabeth screamed,

"No!"

Hera broke her silence, grabbing Zeus,she pleaded

"Please my dear-"

"Quiet woman, you have caused enough trouble!"

Percy couldn't let this happen. This was all his fault, he knew if he let an innocent man die, Annabeth would never forgive him...he would never forgive himself.

"Don't! He's lying!"

Everyone stared down at him. He could feel the force of a thousand planets against him.

"Loh Shim is lying!"

"And what reason may you inquire is he lying for and why?" asked Hermes

Percy took a big gulp, this would most likely be his final words,

"He's lying for us, more specifically me. Loh Shim didn't lure us to the maze, I found the Daedalus's door. He couldn't have known about the scent, I was there when Annabeth's dad gave it to him. And..and he didn't abandon us, I abandoned him."

Percy dug his feet.

"When we discovered the monsters were only after him, I thought the only way to survive was to leave him behind. I'm the one that lured Loh Shim to the trap. He got out through his own will, not any schemes. He took the blame...because he promised to put our lives above his"

He clenched his fists,

"If anyone is to be punished, it should be me!"

Poseidon had a look of pain,

"Percy…"

Zeus shot Percy a frightening glare. He could feel several hurricanes through his eyes.

"Percy Jackson, you have just committed a great crime"

"I know"

"But judging by your desperate situation in the labyrinth and your reputation for loyalty, you shall be pardoned"

Hera dug her nails in her throne. She was biting her tongue.

Zeus thundered the final words,

"Thus ends this trial!"

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Percy felt like he was about to collapse. Not only did he admit betrayal, but he just barely dodged his death. Before he could, someone gripped his hand. He looked to his right, Annabeth. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying, but she had gentle smile on her face.

"You know, you nearly killed yourself there"

"You asked what happened to the man who would sacrifice the world to save a friend...is that man still there"

Annabeth perched up,and kissed Percy on the forehead,

"Shut up you dope"

A figure walked up to Percy. She had night black hair, high cheekbones, and a pearl ornate crown. She exuded royalty. Hera. Percy went stiff, he just admitted to abandoning her son to the labyrinth, and stayed silent through most of his trial. She had the look of bitterness and rage.

"Everyone here might see you as a tragic hero who did what you thought was necessary. But I know you for who you really are son of Poseidon. You might tout yourself as a rebel or an upstart, but in the end you're just as tribal as the rest of us."

Percy didn't quite understand what Hera was talking about, but it put a chill down his spine. What did she mean by tribal? He looked at Annabeth, she was talking to her mother. He would have to ask her what she said later. Outside the gates was Loh Shim. He was sitting on top the balcony, struggling to puff his cigarette. Percy took a deep breath, and walked towards him.

"Hey"

Loh Shim stayed silent.

"I know after everything you went through, this seems cheap, but I sincerely mean it...I'm sorry."

Loh Shim just continued to puff his marlboro.

"You took the blame for my crimes, even I couldn't do something so noble. I'll...I'll forever be in your debt."

Loh Shim broke his silence.

"You really think I'd risk my skin for your sorry, backstabbing ass"

Percy was taken aback.

"Then, who did you do it for"

"...Annabeth"

Annabeth. Why would he want to protect the daughter of another man and his long hidden love, a love who just publicly rejected him in the hall of the gods.

"She's a good person. I'm not gonna let my bum luck ruin her life too. You're…(with a tinge of pain) you're lucky to have her"

Percy felt like he was about to fall off Olympus and splat on the Manhattan pavement. He's never felt so much like trash until now, and especially didn't think it would come from a wino/son of Hera. Loh Shim promptly walked off, disappearing in the hallways. "Have I really become just like the gods, self serving and narcissistic", thought Percy. He never liked Loh Shim, but now he felt like he doesn't even deserve to look him in the eyes. Before Percy can continue to mentally put himself down even more, the most unexpected person walks up to him. Percy looks up, he sees a woman who looked as beautiful and elegant as a model...no, more than a model, almost uncomparable. Her hair was as dark as midnight, lightly held up in a bun with several curls spilling out. Her figure was shapely but delicate, fitting perfectly with her slim fitting ivory dress. But most notably were her eyes, they were like an eternal storm. Athena.

"I should say you have disappointed me Perseus Jackson, but it seems Hera and yourself has already made that clear"

"With all due respect, you weren't exactly the most caring person in the room either"

Athena stiffened, her eyes started to look as if they were forming real hurricanes. She seemed close to turning Percy into a grotesque beast.

"Everything I do, I do with good reason. My words and decisions are done with the full knowledge of the consequences of everyone in the room, including Loh Shim….when time comes, he will thank me."

Percy sensed a shred of doubt on that last sentence, something he never saw in Athena, and probably anyone who has ever met her.

"You don't know it, and he might not even either, as most men are, but you are more similar than different"

Percy instantly rebuffed that. "Me similar to Loh Shim", that thought insulted him even more than her comment on men.

"We have as much in common, as water and oil"

Athena rolls her eyes, at least Percy knows which side Annabeth inherited that from

"The very same flaw that attracts my daughter to you, is the same flaw that gets Loh Shim in trouble"

Athena pauses for a moment.

"Loh Shim is a good man. A stupid, ignorant, brash, ill mannered, unfiltered man, but a good man at heart. I ask not as a goddess, and not even the mother of the girl you most cherish, but to your fatal flaw, to care for him. I suspect that he is in great danger not just against him, but against himself. You must be wondering what the whole point of that quest was and why every monster down their seemed to be after you, I suspect to. Like what the troll said, many figures, powerful figures, are out for Loh Shim. I fear the trauma of these events will put him towards the path of self destruction. In time you will see a reflection of you in him."

Percy was taken aback by such a plea, "a request based on my fatal flaw", loyalty to friends. That is very unlike Athena, who once bluntly suggested killing him once to prevent a prophecy from coming true. What does she mean by saying they have the same flaws, and one that attracts Annabeth.

"After this, I don't think he'll want to see my face ever again"

"As I said before, you have the same flaws. He may not say it, but he didn't take blame just for Annabeth."

"You're the goddess of wisdom, you know you need evidence to back up that claim"

"Look in your pocket, there's your proof"

Percy rummaged through his pants, he felt two smooth pieces of metal...Loh Shims tags. His "answer", he gave it to Percy as a sign of trust, he never took it back. Percy looked up at Athena.

"How..how did you know", also how did she know about what the troll said, now that Percy thought about it.

"I'm the goddess of wisdom, I know everything"

"The picture I found. It was you and Loh Shim dancing. It didn't look like the one sided relationship you showed during the trial, it also seemed rather old for a 20 something like him, it looked pretty old for even my parents"

Athena stiffened again

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer too, Perseus Jackson"

What did that mean, Percy thought to himself

"It was never my intention to hurt him. I only did what was necessary for Olympus, for their children, and...and even for him. Son of Poseidon if you are truly the same man from when we first met, you will care Loh Shim"

With a smirk, "Who knows you might even become friends

And with that Athena disappeared in a windy fury.

Percy tried to process that whole conversation. He kept coming back to Athena's plea, my fatal flaw. Was that the same flaw he shared with Loh Shin? While he doesn't consider him a friend, by Annabeth, he's not sure. He definitely cares for her, and her him, but why? He's the son of Hera and in love with Annabeth's mom. And what about him, Loh Shim said he didn't throw himself under the bus for Percy, and for good reason, but according to Athena he does care for him.

And what was that photo, something about it seemed wrong, no, dangerous. It also made Percy think about how Athena described Loh Shim. Experience has shown him anybody who describes someone at length is projecting a hidden feeling, Percy feels it must be connected to the atmosphere of that photo. Athena was definitely not her usual self. She called him a "man" and not a boy, she usually doesn't give a man that kinda respect unless it's serious.

She was probably right he wouldn't want to know the answer, but Percy felt he would end up finding it anyways.

"Should I tell Annabeth about this", Percy thought. After a while Percy decided no. Like everything Athena does, she does with a reason. She must have had a reason to tell this to Percy alone. Percy was not having the best day, he got stuck in a mission of questionable motives, broke Annabeth's trust, betrayed the person who would defend him, and now would have to hold a secret to Annabeth.

The last thing Percy thought, before taking the elevator back down to the mortal world was, "am I still the same man I was five years ago?"


End file.
